Jetsons Loving
by Creeply
Summary: Rosie the robot maid decides to help her three masters with some underlying feelings. Hard Lemon, rated M.


**Read and review. One shot next thing up soon.**

Elroy Jetson was the luckiest young man in the entire world. Mostly thanks to the fact that he lived in a future society with robots to do most of the work, he had a roof over his head, a promising job future, and a loving family.

Probably too loving some might say. But they didn't know the half of it. Especially not the father of the family who long ago went off into space because his boss told him that he had to in order to get a raise. When George never actually returned home the family got a sizable life insurance pay off and it was all swept under the rug so that no one would get in trouble.

Things had been slightly strained in the family ever since then especially since their mother Jane was so young compared to George when he finally passed away, she had been a teen mother when they first married...so that definitely explained their strained relationship to a point. But they were just also such different people.

Jane Jetson certainly missed her husband, she tried to fill the hole with things such as shopping, or hanging around with her daughter, they were not as far apart in age as most people would expect, she worked out. She attended Elroy's sports games, but most of all she sat and talked with her robot maid Rosie, who had slowly become the family shoulder to cry on.

Only having artifical emotions was very beneficial when you had to comfort other people. Not to mention after they moved they had gotten a few improvements on the house and had purchased a bunch of smaller robots to help her with her day to day chores and make things easier on the robot, so now she was able to sit and talk with her masters.

"I don't know what else to tell you Rosie." Jane said in dissapointment as she stirred her coffee and then took a sip. "I just haven't had a dick in so long, even when we were married there was hardly any time for the two of us to lie as a couple. But even if his cock was dissapointing it was still a cock to use. Someone to hold at night. He was rather all that I had, and now I don't even know what I am going to do without George."

Rosie nodded before sipping on her motor oil, she had heard plenty of other stuff, they had worked through such things as the emotional and mental scars that came when loosing a spouse now they were onto the strange physical and sexual desires that normally left a marriage in tatters, especially this one.

Rosie scanned Jane's body and saw increased levels of back up. Such as a hotter chest and groin area along with sensitive fingers and feet. To put it rather simply Mrs. Jetson was horny and had no outlet. Lucky for her Rosie thought she might just have a solution to her masters problems. After all they were a modern family and they could work through all of their problems together. Especially since Elroy had grown up to be such a strange young man, and Rosie personally knew from everything that Jane had told her over and over again.

In intimate detail, and with a ton of very spicy specifics. She had kept all of this information inside of her extra large computing centers, and she thought that she had just the thing that would help bring this family together and happier then ever before. She looked through everything that she had saved on her computer databanks and found just the right thing for the family. Rosie the robot smiled before she stood up and rolled into the other room.

"Rosie? What are you doing?" Jane asked her ronotic maid in confusion. Rosie soon returned with a pile of assorted luggage that she dropped in front of the confused widow.

"We are preparing to go for a family vacation. All of you need this." She said with a series of chirps and beeps spliced through her speech before she began rapidly hovering around the house.  
"You go get the children ready I will prepare everything else." Jane did not know what else to do except to get the kids and get in the floating car until it was tme for them to actually go.

Jane woke up as the car pulled into their hotel room and closed behind her. She yawned and stretched before walking out of the car. Elroy and Judy were quickly following after their mother in blurry eyed confusion as to why they were in a strange new hotel room. There didn't really seem to be any purpose as to why they would do something like that.

"Mom where are we?" Judy asked her mother who responded with a bewildered shrug.  
"You've got me honey, I am just as surprised as you are."

Jane's daughter and son had grown up to be a couple of lovely and very attractive young people, her white headed daughter was taking a few years off from school to 'properly mourn her fathers passing' and Elroy was almost done with his own education. They were both tall, taller then her now, with strong defined facial features and very fit bodies. Thanks in part to plenty of exercise and a good diet, but also because they took after her side of the family instead of their fathers more potato shaped side.

"Rosie! Darling Rosie! What is happening? Where are we?" Jane called into the hotel room that had been shrouded in darkness since they had actually gotten into it. The lights flew on and a bright pink gas flew through the room. The three jetsons coughed and waved the gas away before gasping at the sight before them. It was Rosie in a brand new robotic body. They had come with new upgrades for the machines and some of said upgrades had been strange.

Mostly sexual. almost entirely sexual. Rosie was now in a big tittied, big booty, tiny waisted sex bot. She walked over to the Jetsons with a few winks. She had replaced her wheels with actual legs and they were long and shapely. Elroy gasped as he grabbed his crotch his clothing was dissolving around him. His eyes popped out of their sockets as he saw that he was not the only one that this was happening to. His mother and sister were alternating between hiding their cunts and their tits, they could not seem to do both at the same time.

It didn't help that they felt incredibly hot and bothered...

"I just thought that I would help you folks out a little bit. You said you wanted to be closer to your kids, get over your husbands death and get some good sex right Mrs. J?" Rosie said casually as she effortlessly picked the two women over her shoulders and walked them over to the bed where she tossed them onto the bed. Their legs spread before Elroy, dripping wet and bright pink like a couple of lollipops that he just wanted to lick.

He licked his lips and fell to his knees before crawling forward like a man possessed he had to taste those pussies, he needed to know what his mother and sister tasted like.

"Not to mention I pumped enough hormones to keep you young kids going for over three days without any sleep." Rosie said causally as she patted her masters heads her face began to warp and soon resembled Jane's so that it was like looking into a metal doppelganger.

"Yes! Yes but not like this! Rosie this is sick and twisted and wrong!" Rosie gave off a little laugh before shaking her head, not an inch of her bounced, unlike Jane or Judy she was all unfeeling and calculating machine, and she had calculated that this was the best course of action to take, they would thank her later.

"Trust me. Elroy you start licking out your mother, I can take care of your sisters needs." Judy was rolling on the bed sheets and twisitng her nipples, biting her lips and giving out little eager moans and groans of confusion, she wanted a dick, she wanted to be fucked oh so bad! She gasped as three vibrating fingers touched her dripping wet sticky sweet honey pot. She then yowled once Rosie began to slowly and easily rub up and down her open cunt lips.

"Elroy! no you can't-" Jane was cut off as her son stuck his face in her snatch and began to lick and tease his mother, he did not care about his own cock, or even her own pleasure he was just too interested in what her cunt would taste like. So when he began to lick his mothers protests soon grew into throaty groans of approval at how good he was, how unexpected yet naturally gifted he was at all of it.

She was grabbing the very expensive bed sheets beneath her and tearing them apart with her nails in an attempt to get some sort of release, she was building up...she was building up...she was building up...she could feel it start!

Jane and Judy's hands brushed together and they turned to gasp in each others faces, bright red and sweaty. They gasped and panted and tried to form coherent words. But Rosie's fingers and Elroy's tongue were just too much for the two JEtson women and within seconds the two were climaxing. Rosie removed her sticky fingers and wiped them on the bedspread before standing up. Elroy fell back with a full mouth of his mothers cum, he had not expected it to taste like that...so delicious, so familiar, he gasped he felt exhausted, like his tongue had been through a real work out, on top of that it had to deal with how tight and clenching and controlling his mothers pussy tunnel walls were.

"God that tasted good." He said with a smile and a blush. There was movement on the bed and what he saw almost caused him to faint from all of his brain blood going into his boner.

"Well what are you waiting for Elroy? Come and fuck the two horny sluts." Rosie said giving Judy a firm spank to her big shapely ass causing her to yelp with pleasure at the rough man handling. The daughter was resting on top of her mother, their breasts pushed together and their mouths inches away. They were looking over at the brother, their pussies rubbing against each other and making them even hornier. Their legs wrapped up together in one of the worlds lewdest poses.

Elroy shouted out a big whoo hoo! Before jumping up onto the bed and rushing forwards, his muscle bound body dripping wet sweat from sheer excitement. He gripped his cock and his sisters hips as he pushed himself in, he had to control himself to not cum right then and there from how wet and tight she was. The daughter groaned and gasped before smiling widely. Jane was also smiling as she saw how rough and forcefully yet lovingly her daughter was getting fucked in front of her. She could feel Elroy's cock rub against her pussy every time that he pulled out of his sister, their juices ran down their legs and splattered all over her thighs and pussy.

"You don't want to join in Rosie?" Judy gasped out looking over at their robotic maid who only chuckled and shook her hands.  
"I am in a pleasure unit, I am getting off just watching you three fuck. I am having the time of my life believe me." Judy and Jane awed together as Elroy continued to pump his large glistening cock in and out of her pussy. He yelped as he felt something prick his back where Rosie patted him.

"Just an adrenaline boost. Go for it big boy." Elroy gasped, it felt like his body was on fire with desire. He pumped faster and faster and harder and harder out of Judy before suddenly pulling out and grabbing his moms hips and engulfing his cock inside of her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion before smiling and yowling with pleasure. Elroy groaned as he continued to pump into his mother.

Jane gasped in surprise when she felt a pair of lips press hungriliy against hers. Judy. The mother and daughter wrapped their arms around each other as they continued to get fucked, Elroy would pull out of one and engulf himself in the wet clinging walls of the older women. Or girls, they were so tight that they felt more like virgins. He could not get enough of their wet gripping cunts. And they could not get enough of his massive fuck stick!

Elroy groaned, he knew that he could not hold on much longer. His balls were almost inside of him with how much he had been holding back, and he could not do it anymore. With a shout he pushed into his mother and deposited a large load into her awaiting pussy, he then shifted his still pumping cock out of her cunt with a loud and wet pop before shoving it between the making out mother and daughter, the hot cum mixing with their spit and sweat, he pushed his cock into his sister and pumped in and out as more of his juices pooled between them.

He pumped rapidly and another second orgasm rocked him. He had forced them to go into an orgasm pretty quickly themselves and they had been floating on cloud nine since he began. Just twisting and growling and orgasming beneath his eager hands. Getting filled by his dick cream was just the icing on the cake. and speaking of icing...Elroy pulled out of his sisters dripping wet honey pot before he jerked off over her and his mother, their tongues were wrestling and their hips and bodies were wiggling against each other. shaking their hips towards the boy and spreading his baby gravy between them. He gasped in pleasure and shot another load over the two thoroughly exhausted women.

They finally pulled apart and gasped, their lips still connected with drool. Elroy groaned and sat down.

"God damn that was good." The three were exhausted but still horny. They grinned and forced their bodies to move. The roses that the room was covered in were sticking to their bodies from the sweat, the candles were burning low since they had been fucking in the same position for almost three hours and the smooth sexy record player had switched off.

Rosie nodded knowingly as they repositioned with Jane holding Judy's head as Elroy fucked her like a dog from behind. Rosie knew that this was one hell of a lucky family to love each other so much!

 **read and review. Probably just a one shot. Also read my other stuff. Next thing up soon.**


End file.
